1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a curtain controller, and more particularly to a curtain controller, which can prevent the pull cord from jumping away and is mountable on a lower rail to speed the assembling process.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to mount a conventional curtain controller in a lower rail, the size of the curtain controller is generally minified in adaptation to the height of the lower rail. Moreover, in structural design, the upper side of the pull cord winder is especially free from any structure to open the upper space so that a user can conveniently wind the pull cord onto the pull cord winder with hands. Therefore, the pull cord can be very quickly and conveniently wound on the pull cord winder of the conventional pull cord controller. However, there is no stop above the pull cord winder so that in operation of the pull cord, the jumping pull cord often jumps out of the pull cord winder from the upper side thereof to cause clog of the pull cord. This is a quite troublesome problem to a user.